Huge
, Peter Hastings | Storyboarder(s) = Ryan Kramer, Paul Linsley | Supervisor(s) = Randy Dormans, Gabe Swarr | Cast list = Huge-cast.jpg | Previous = Qilin Time | Next = Shifu's Ex | Poll = What did you think about "Huge"? ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ AWESOME! ★ ★ ★ ★ Pretty good! ★ ★ ★ It was alright. ★ ★ Not really my favorite. ★ Horrible! ☆ I haven't seen it yet! ⊗ I don't watch the show. }} "Huge" is the twenty-sixth and final episode from season two of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. Plot Synopsis Self-conscious about his size, Mantis ingests a growth potion that makes him huge. Mantis is initially thrilled with the results, but soon his large size puts the entire village and his friends in grave danger.ToonZone.net - "Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness - Huge" Summary 's Gong Tau Potion]] The Croc Bandits-accompanied once again by Lidong-attempt to rob Ying the grocer while Po and Mantis are out on patrol. Mantis attempts to distract the massive crocodile but only succeeds in getting knocked aside, and his efforts to help Po after the panda is grabbed are entirely ineffective. Frustrated with his small size, Mantis becomes determined to do something about it, and Po unwittingly suggests going to Moshu Market. There the pair encounter Lupo, sister of Po's old acquaintance Wupo, who offers Mantis a Gong Tau Potion to increase his size. Despite his own concerns, Mantis purchases the potion and drinks some of it, and grows in stature so that he is taller than Po. The rest of the Five are unnerved, while Shifu warns that the magic will take something from Mantis in payment for his new size. Despite these responses, Mantis enjoys his greater size, only for the Croc Bandits to learn of how he grew. Fung decides to steal the potion so that his entire gang can become larger than Lidong, not noticing the larger crocodile's angry reaction. The group then ambushes Mantis, who finds that his kung fu abilities have diminished as a result of his change in stature. The crocs obtain the potion, but Lidong refuses to let the others drink it, explaining that he was once a mocked runt until he grew to his current size. Po then arrives in search of Mantis, and the crocs put aside their feud to attack him, and Mantis desperately drinks more of the potion in an effort to stop them. He grows to monstrous size, but becomes even more uncoordinated and ends up injuring Shifu and his teammates by accident, resulting in him being attacked by the Imperial Army. Po then goes back to the market to get an antidote to cure Mantis, and gets it after enduring a moral lesson from Lupo. In the midst of the army's attack on Mantis, Lidong is able to steal the potion again, and uses it to grow to a monstrous height of his own, and proves to be more than a match for the giant Mantis. Po then arrives and, after some hesitation, Mantis drinks the antidote and returns to his normal size, but the nightmare is far from over; Lidong picks up both Po and Mantis, but then the latter goes to attack Lidong from the inside. The monstrous crocodile is then subdued, and Mantis force feeds him the antidote, causing Lidong to shrink and become smaller than he was prior to taking the potion. Voice cast * as Po / Ying / Pig #1 * as Tigress / Fang * as Shifu / Gahri / Pig #2 * as Crane * as Monkey * Max Koch as Mantis * Peter Hastings as Apple cart duck * as Fung / Wall Eye / Rhino captain * as Lidong / Rhino guard * as Lupo Gallery Images Ying-2.jpg|Ying the grocer being attacked by crocs Lupo-2.jpg|Lupo talking to Po Big-mantis-po.jpg|Mantis and Po in the Noodle Shop Lidong-little.jpg|Little Lidong in the episode's 2D segment Lidong-growth-spurt.jpg|Lidong after his growth spurt Gong-tau-antidote.jpg|Po with the Gong Tau Potion antidote View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... See also * Episode transcript References External links * * Site navigation Category:Episodes Category:Legends of Awesomeness episodes Category:LOA Season 2 episodes